


Она не его

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Но он принадлежит ей.





	Она не его

Она гордая, сильная, непоколебимая, честная и красивая. Это всё он мог сказать о ней.

Он самовлюбленный, жестокий, эгоистичный и жадный. Это всё она могла сказать о нём.

Они по две разные стороны.

Он на все свои действия, будь то поход в театр или убийство, улыбается. Ему нравятся людские страдания и он не знает в них меры.

Она предпочитает не улыбаться вовсе — нет повода. Ей на людей не всё равно в двух случаях: если они нуждаются в помощи или если они слушают её музыку.

Он тоже любит слушать её игру.

Но ему мало. Ему всегда было мало. Он — _жадность._ Самое настоящее воплощение ненасытного ни чем _порока_  — ему всегда мало. Хочется большего. Намного-намного большего.

Но она отвергает его.

И ему это чертовски нравится. Раз за разом получать жестокий, во всех смыслах, отказ. В этом вся соль малины. И неприятная боль, и такое неповторимое наслаждение. Это словно болезнь. Он болен ею. И он не отрицает этого.

Она его презирает и ненавидит. Как же сильно он ей противен не передать словами. Он обманывал её, долгое время притворялся зверьком, а ради чего? Чтобы пафосно появиться и сказать, что они теперь связаны каким-то нелепым договором? Развел её на какой-то контракт, как чертов демон. Её это очень разозлило. Ей хотелось не просто ему врезать, а убить. По-настоящему убить. Она ни на кого так не злилась, как на него. К её несчастью, убить его не удалось, даже с внезапно появившейся силой в виде сапог.

_Он рассмеялся и больше всего на свете ей захотелось стереть эту ухмылку с лица._

Она его на дух не переносила, но тот, словно специально, крутился рядом, скалясь поганой улыбочкой, говоря про какие-то последствия _их разлучения._ Ей не хотелось его слышать. И видеть его не хотелось. Слишком сильно бесит. До скрежета зубов, до побелевших костяшек, до яростно горящих синих глаз. Он для неё демон.

Она для него _ангел._ Слишком прекрасна, чтобы быть из этого мира. Давно его _так_  никто надолго не заинтересовывал, а — главное — чем? Музыкой? Не его, конечно, привычный профиль, но это было слишком превосходно. Он был очарован её игрой. Да что там, он очарован до сих пор! Вряд ли он когда-либо забудет тот момент, когда она начала нажимать изящными пальцами по белым клавишам. Будто вся сцена, зрители и зал — исчезли. Будто ничего не существовало. Остались лишь она, находясь вверху, и он, сидя внизу. _Возвышенный небесный ангел, падший в глубины демон._

Как такие противоположности вообще встретились? Судьба? Над этим посмеялись бы они оба. Один не верит в так называемую «судьбу»; вторая посчитала своей целью, как ангела, убить этого демона.

Обязательно его убивать? «Конечно», — ответит она и будет совершенно уверена в своей правоте. Он невозможно сильно раздражает её. Он словно всю жизнь шёл к этому моменту, чтобы однажды встретить её и она, не выдержав такого общения, просто бы убила его без зазрения совести. Она будто наяву увидела, как он хищно улыбается на подобные заявления.

Лихт ненавидит его всем своим существом. Лихт чувствует, когда он поблизости и относительно сносное настроение падает ниже возможного предела. Он всё твердит о каких-то «ограничения» — она вышвыривает его с пинка в окно, _чувствует,_ тот не умрет от такого. К несчастью, конечно же.

У неё к нему диаметрально противоположные чувства и Лихт совершенно не собирается искать им очевидные причины, предпочитая всё списать на демонические чары одного крысёныша.

О, как же он любит выводить её из себя, чтобы полюбоваться её реакцией. Как она забавно морщит нос, неповторим презренный ледяной взгляд, и такое излюбленное «умри» самым приятным голосом в мире.

Лихт прижала его к стене, прожигая таким взглядом, что Хайд уже было подумал, что сгорит на солнце. Развеется пылью и копотью от одного только её взгляда. Хайд не смог не улыбнуться — она превосходна в такие моменты. _О, это было прекрасно._

Она ненавидела в нем всё. От его отвратительного алого взгляда и похабной ухмылки, до внешнего вида и черных кончиков волос. Ей не нравились его очки, жилетка, не в меру клоунские носки. Бесили эти галстук и шарф. Её очень раздражал его шарф. Уж больно сильно ей хотелось стянуть его на горле Хайда. _Сильнее,_  так, чтобы организму не поступал кислород. Так, чтобы задыхался хрипами. До боли. _До сладкой боли._

Он ожидал удара ногой или чего похуже, но пианистка грубо схватила сервампа за ненавистный ей галстук и резко притянула к себе, настырно поцеловав в губы.

— Выжги это у себя в памяти, тупая крыса: _ты — мой демон._

Хайд медленно облизнул пересохшие губы.

— У-у, Лихт-тян злится, — теперь у него были все шансы получить хороший удар справа, но Хайд блокировал его, ответно прижав девушку к стенке, сменив позицию. — Какие мы бойкие…

—  _Убью,_  — со всей злобой произнесла девушка, прежде чем позволив себя поцеловать.


End file.
